


Inheritance

by akahime4



Series: Children and Headaches [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of fan work for Children and Headaches, a story that satisfies my Dwobbit! Bilbo cravings. This is something that Thorin made, and all Bilba has to identify her father with. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warlock_female](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_female/gifts).



> Another piece for Children and Headaches. Thorin made Bilba's grandmother this, as a commission. Belladonna would show her this to give a sense of her dwarvish heritage. Gotta say, I liked the outcome!


End file.
